


Talk nerdy to me

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lester really thought during the argument in 103;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk nerdy to me

**Author's Note:**

> After the whole team!fest love in primeval_denial in the last weeks I recognized that I had forgotten quite some interesting details (not to mention some *cough* major storylines *cough*). So I started to rewatch the first season and that's the result. Just a very short snippet in Lester's POV.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to darkhorse_99. She was so kind and looked it over.

It was his well kept secret that 'nerdtalk' aroused him. Not the terminology a mechanic threw at him when he repaired the washing machine in the cellar but the complicated phrases and long sentences an academic used to explain the world. Or more specifically, words which an agitated Nick Cutter used in order to make him understand that the anomalies that gave them such trouble, were fractures between dimensions.

Calmly he listened to Cutter and enjoyed how the sound of his words wound around his cock. The intelligence of the man, the passionate explanation and the long and complicated sentences aroused him, made him hard. He folded his arms in front of his chest and ignored the lust he felt, lust which slowly seeped through all his pores, which increased with every word Cutter said and drove him crazy.

The discussion with Cutter made him hot, only sinking the feeling of passion deeper in his bones.

”You admit it’s all conjuncture,“ he continued to argue with the man.

The professor eyed him, his voice calm but tense. “Yes, of course it is,” he paused and looked at the ARC’s boss with deep blue eyes that flashed combative, “but I’m right.”

The conviction and silent authority were too much for Lester. He exploded, let go of all his arousal and did what would become his standard procedure in the future when talking to one Nick Cutter and his damn talented mouth: He yelled at him.


End file.
